She's All That
by anixiel
Summary: Matt Ishida is the most popular guy at Odaiba High. He falls in love with the sweetest girl. The problem is, she has every guy at school trying to attract her attention. Now what?
1. Boy Magnet

New Page 1

--- Author's Note ---

Okay, I know everyone writes these fluffy fics but I'm pushing my luck. I'm so bored, I can't think straight. Another thing, this is a sorato but the whole digi-world thing never happened. Matt and Sora don't even know each other. Anyway, please read and review.

--- Disclaimer ---

No one and nothing belongs to me :(

* * * *

Sixteen-year-old Sora opened her locker. Sitting on top of her school books was a note. She shook her head. She was always getting notes. Sora picked it up and opened it.

_Sora, want to come to the Cue Cafe with me after school? Catch you later, Hank._

Sora let out an impatient sigh. Hank walked her to class _once_ and now he thought they were going out? Sora crumpled up the note and threw it in the nearest bin.

When she returned to her locker she found a single rose sitting in it. Sora rolled her eyes as she picked up the card that came with the note.

_I picked it up and thought of you. You are sweeter than a flower. Always, Allen._

This was unbelievable. Allen was her lab partner and she barely knew him. So she'd been with him at the library a couple of times. That did not count as a date.

What was it with all these guys anyway? Ever since her freshman year, there had been a note in her locker, or a message from a guy through one of her friends. Now in her junior year there was also a stream of phone calls, e-mails, presents, offers to walk her to class...

"Hi Sora," a perky voice said, beside her.

Sora looked up and saw her friend, Mimi. "Hi Mimi," she replied.

"Ooh," Mimi said, noticing the rose Sora held in her hand. "Where did you get the rose?"

Sora sighed. "From Allen Hosnik," she said. "He's my lab partner."

Mimi looked envious. "That guy on the basketball team?" she asked. "He's hot."

Sora shrugged. "I don't know what he plays," she said. "You should know. You're the cheerleader."

"You should join the squad, Sora," Mimi suggested. "If you get all this attention when you're not a cheerleader, think of the attention you'll get if you are."

"I don't want all this attention," Sora said wearily. "Why am I the boy magnet?"

Mimi looked surprised. "Sora," she said. "You're really pretty. You're like, the most popular girl at school. No wonder all these guys are falling for you."

"Whatever," Sora said, brushing aside her friend's compliments.

The warning bell rang.

"I've got to get to class," Sora said, shutting her locker. "I'll see you at lunch."

* * * *

"Allen," Tai said, laughing. "That sounds so corny."

Allen just laughed.

"Hosnik," Luke said. "I know this Sora chick is really hot but really. _You're sweeter than a flower?_ You actually wrote that?"

"What's going on?" a voice said suddenly. A tray dropped on the boys table.

"Well look who it is," Tai said sarcastically. "Matt _I'm the man_ Ishida."

"Watch it Kamiya or I'll take your girl," Matt snapped.

"Ooh," Allen said. "I wouldn't take that."

"That's it," Tai said, standing up. "You and me Ishida. Right here, right now."

"Hey," Luke called. "No fighting in the cafeteria."

"Yeah, Tai," Matt said, sitting down. "You're so immature."

Tai scowled but sat back down. "So, Hosnik," he said after a minute. "What were you saying about this chick?"

Allen glared at him. "Back off. Sora's mine," he said.

"That's the fantasy of every man alive," Luke butted in.

"Who?" Matt asked bluntly.

The three boys groaned.

"Where have you been, Ishida?" Luke said. "You know who Sora is. That chick who plays tennis"

"Speak of the devil, there she is," Tai said suddenly. "Wow! She's hot."

Matt looked up and saw a gorgeous red-head walk through the cafeteria doors. He saw her sit down with a group of cheerleaders at a nearby table.

"Oh yeah," Allen said. "She is hot."

Luke smirked at him. "Okay Hosnik," he said. "Let's see you work your charm on her."

"Maybe later," Allen said slyly.

* * * *

"Sora," Mimi squealed. "Look over there. All those cute guys are staring at you."

"What cute guys?" Amy, another cheerleader, said. "Ooh, you're right. Wow! Matt, Allen, Luke, Tai," she added sighing. "You are so lucky Sora."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Why?" burst out Hannah. Hannah was the head cheerleader. "Are you blind? Those guys are staring at you. One of them must like you. And when one of them likes you, he brings along his friends which means guys for us. Get the picture?"

Sora sighed impatiently. Would those guys ever get the hint and leave her alone? Or would they at least stop staring at her? It wasn't that she didn't like them. It was just that she didn't see the point in having a boyfriend.

"Well?" Hannah said. "Who is it? I bet it's Allen. I saw him put something in your locker."

"But I saw Luke put something in your locker on my way to lunch," Amy said, looking confused.

"But I talked to that guy, Andrew, this morning and he said you called him up yesterday," Mimi added.

"I don't know them," Sora exclaimed. "Allen is my lab partner, Luke sits next to me in English and I called Andrew up yesterday to ask about homework."

"They aren't the only guys who've asked about you," Amy added. "James has and John and Mick and Hank and Peter..."

"Okay, that's it," Sora said. "I'm leaving. Who are you people? I'll come back when my real friends have returned."

Sora left leaving the three girls staring after her.


	2. Not Happening

New Page 1

--- Author's Note ---

Second part is up! Pleaz review, thanx.

* * * *

Sora shook her head as she headed for her locker. What was up with those cheerleaders anyway? Were they always so obsessed with guys? She really hadn't thought about it before, but those girls, especially Hannah, were egotistical.

"Why am I hanging out with them anyway?" she said out loud. She stopped and looked around in amazement. "I'm talking to myself. I am so stressed out that I'm talking to myself."

She reached her locker, turned the combination and pulled it open. An avalanche of stuff fell out. Wait- not stuff... notes.

"Oh god," Sora groaned. "Can't they just talk to me like normal people?"

"You are completely delirious," a voice said behind her.

Sora turned around. "Mimi," she said. "Don't scare me like that!"

Mimi giggled. "What's with the junk?" she asked, pointing at the pile of papers on the floor. "I always thought you were a neat kind of girl."

"I am," Sora said. "Those do not belong to me." She bent down and scooped up the notes in her arms. She walked them over to the waste basket and dropped the papers in there.

Mimi gasped. "Sora," she said, chasing her back to her locker. "Aren't you even going to read them?"

"I know what they all say," Sora declared, pulling a few books out of her locker. "Come to the Cue cafe with me, want me to walk you to history? Please, Mimi. I don't need all this."

"You are nuts," Mimi told her. "Anyway, are you coming with the me and Amy to the Teenage Wolves concert?"

"What?" Sora asked.

"The Teenage Wolves," Mimi explained. "They're a band in our school."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sora said flatly. "And frankly, I don't care."

Mimi sighed. "Where have you been, girl? You have got to stop concentrating on this tennis stuff. Have some fun."

"Tennis is fun," Sora replied. "And I don't want to go to some Backstreet Boys wannabe concert."

"The Teenage Wolves are nothing like BSB," Mimi stated. "Come on, Sora. You remember that blond guy that was sitting at Allen's table?"

"Yeah."

"That's Matt Ishida," Mimi squealed. "He's the lead singer. Isn't he hot?"

"No," Sora said in the same flat voice.

"So you think he's ugly?" Mimi gasped. "Water, water."

"I never said that," Sora defended herself. "He's good-looking but not in that _oh my god he's so hot_ kind of way."

Mimi raised her eyebrows. "Right," she said, drawing the word out. "So your coming? Amy's got another ticket and she doesn't want Hannah to come."

"Okay, I'll think about it," Sora said. "I have to go. I have a free period for tennis next." Sora pulled her tennis racket out of her locker and shut the door.

"See you," Mimi said, as Sora walked down the hall.

* * * *

Sora entered the girls locker room, opened her gym locker and got dressed in her tennis uniform.

"I hate these skirts," Sora muttered, lacing up her shoes. "Why do they have to be so short?" She straightened up.

As she exited the locker room, she crashed into someone.

"Oww!" she cried, her racket falling out of her hands. She snatched her tennis racket off the ground and looked at the person who she had bumped into.

It was that guy Mimi had been talking about earlier. Mack or Mitch or whatever.

"Sorry about that," Sora apologized, adjusting her skirt.

"No problem," he replied. He glanced at her uniform. "You play tennis?"

"Yeah," Sora replied. "I'm Sora, by the way."

"I know," Matt said smiling. "I'm Matt."

"I have to admit I've never heard the name before today," Sora said, blushing.

Matt shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know how to respond to that. "Well," he said, racking his brain for something interesting to say.

"Mattie," a sudden cry said. "Mattie where are you?"

Sora cast him an amused glance. "Mattie?" she repeated. "Is that what your girlfriend calls you?"

"Girlfriend," Matt said snorting. "Hardly." He looked around in panic. "Listen, I gotta go." He took off down the hall.

Sora stared after him. "Um..." she said to herself. What was that about? she thought.

She suddenly saw a girl with spiky brown hair running after him. "Mattie," she called. "Wait for me!"

Sora laughed. Poor guy, she thought. I know how he feels. Sora headed down to the tennis courts. On her way there, she could feel every guy checking her out.

Stupid skirts, she thought, mentally kicking herself. Why did I take up tennis, anyway?

"Hi Sora," Taylor, one of her fellow tennis players, said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Sora replied. Aside from the fact that every guy at this stupid school is trying to get me to go out with them, she added to herself.

"I saw you talking to Matt Ishida earlier," Taylor commented, bouncing a ball with her racket. "I didn't know you knew him."

"I don't," Sora said shrugging. "We kind of bumped into each other."

"How sweet," Taylor said sighing.

Sora stared at her friend. "Taylor, are you okay?" she asked.

"Hi girls, what's happening?" Josie, another tennis player, said coming up to them. "Taylor? Were you saying something about Matt Ishida?"

"Sora and Matt bumped into each other outside the locker room," Taylor said meaningfully.

"You did?" Josie squealed. "That's so cute."

"Am I missing something here?" Sora asked them in disbelief. "How is bumping into a guy cute? I think the word for that is embarrassing."

Josie rolled her eyes. "Sora, Sora, Sora," she said. "Don't you know that when a guy and girl bump into each other by accident and start talking-"

Josie was cut off by Taylor. "It's love at first sight," Taylor said sighing dramatically. "You'll probably end up having two kids, a boy and girl of course and..." She stopped when she saw the look on Sora's face. "What?" she asked. "It could happen."

"When did you two become such airheads?" Sora asked them.

"When did you become so clueless?" Josie demanded. "Honestly Sora. You'll see and I reserve the right to say _I told you so_."

"Girls," the coach said suddenly. "Come on now. We don't have all day."

The three girls headed over to the courts.

Love at first sight? Sora thought. That is not happening.


	3. Now that's Romantic

She's All That 3

--- Author's Note ---

Part three is up! Pleaz review.

* * * *

"I'm telling you, man," Matt said to Tai. "She's the one."

"Who's THE ONE?" Tai hollered. "You've been rambling on and on for about ten minutes and you haven't said her name once!"

"Oh," Matt replied, blinking. "You know that cute red-head, Sora?"

"Sora?" Tai said, bewildered. "You like Sora Takenouchi?" Tai looked stunned for a minute before he burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" Matt fumed.

"You actually think you have a chance with Sora?" Tai gasped, out of breath. "Okay, what were you planning to say?"

Matt shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "Maybe I'll see if she's coming to my concert, then I'll ask her out for pizza or something after."

"Now that's romantic," Tai commented, sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt snapped, annoyed.

"It means, that it's a stupid idea," Tai said, rolling his eyes. "Please, Matt. Ask her out for pizza? You'll be sitting there, trying to eat and then, all your fans come up and demand you sing to them. You should, like, walk her home."

Matt glared at him. _What does Tai know about women? No wonder his girlfriend cheats on him,_ he thought wickedly.

"Whoa, I gotta run," Tai said, checking his watch. "Soccer practice, I'm late." He thumped Matt on the arm. "Catch you later, dude."

"Whatever," Matt replied thoughtfully. Maybe he would take Tai's advice after all.

* * * *

"So, Sora," Mimi said, innocently. "I heard you had a little run-in with Matt Ishida."

"Talks-too-much Taylor, does it again," Sora muttered to herself.

"Well?" Mimi said, expectantly.

Sora sighed. "I kind of crashed into him in the hallway."

"Oh," Mimi said in disappointment. "I thought he asked you out or something."

"Even if he did," Sora told her. "I wouldn't say yes."

"WHAT?" Mimi shrieked. "Why?"

"Because," Sora said. "I don't want a boyfriend."

"Denial," Mimi said, looking at Sora as if she were a toddler.

"Honestly, Mimi," Sora said, sighing. "Is that all you think about? Boys, cheerleading and clothes?"

"Yes," Mimi replied without blinking. "I mean, no! Your happiness is my first concern Sora. You're my best friend," she said sincerely.

"That's sweet," Sora replied.

"And I think you'd be happy with Matt Ishida," Mimi continued.

Sora groaned is exasperation. "Mimi," she exclaimed.

"What?" Mimi asked.

Sora shook her head. This girl was hopeless.

* * * *
    
    _'In my world, before you_
    
    _I lived outside my emotions_
    
    _Didn't know where I was going_
    
    _'Till that day I found you_
    
    _How you opened my life_
    
    _To a new paradise_
    
    _In a world torn by change_
    
    _Still with all of my heart_

_Till my dying day'_

* * * *

"Oh my god," Mimi squealed. "This is my dying day."

"He's so cute," Amy squealed.

Sora rolled her eyes.

The three girls were at the Java Cafe where the Teenage Wolves were having their concert.

Around them were about three million girls. Well, that's what it seemed like to Sora.

"Sora," Mimi shouted, above the noise. "You are like, the only girl here who's still sitting down."

"So what?" she shouted back.

Mimi gave her a look. "Honestly Sora," she complained.

"Honestly Sora," Sora mimicked under her breath.

"Heard that," Mimi said.

"Come on, girls," Amy said. "Let's have fun!"

Mimi nodded then averted her attention to the boys.

Sora glanced at her watch. What was the point of being here, anyway? She could barely hear herself think, let alone hear the music.

She sighed and settled in her seat. This was going to be a long night.

* * * *

"Thank you all for coming," Matt yelled.

A scream came up from the girls in the cafe.

Matt grinned. "Okay, if you'll all line up, we'll be signing autographs in a second."

There was scurry of movement. Girls being pushed and shoved.

Matt rolled his eyes. There was no way that this crowd would get in order.

He was arguing with the drummer about the crowd when he saw her. Sora- the love of his life.

"Just a sec, man," Matt said hurridley, before running after her.

The crowd barely noticed him leave.

* * * *

"Sora, hey Sora!"

Sora turned around when she heard a voice from behind her. Amy and Mimi had decided to get their CD's signed.

Sora had complained that she had a headache and wanted to go home.

"Hi," Matt said, skidding to a stop in front of her.

"Hi," Sora said, smiling uncertainly. "Um... Matt, right?"

"Yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Listen, where are you heading?"

"Home," Sora replied. "I have a major migraine."

"Oh," Matt said. "Well, can I..." he stopped hesitantly. "Can I walk you home?"

"Well," Sora said. "Sure, but, aren't you supposed to be signing your CD's?"

"That can wait," Matt said, brushing it off. _I have my whole life to sign CD's_, he thought. _ And I only have one_ _ chance with Sora._


	4. He's Got Charisma

New Page 1

--- Author's Note ---

Fourth part is up! I think it's kinda boring but whatever. I noticed a lot of ppl keep writing that Sora isn't popular, but this is my fic and in my world, everyone thinks Sora's cute. Get me? Hello? Do you hear what I'm saying? Okay enough insanity... on with the fic.

* * * *

"Hey, where's Sora?" Amy demanded, looking around.

Once the crowd had figured out Matt was gone, the place was deserted.

Mimi shrugged. "I think she said she wanted to go home."

"Oh," Amy said blankly. Then she smiled at something behind Mimi. "Hi Luke," she said brightly.

Mimi turned around. "Hey," she said to Luke, the drummer.

"Hey girls," he said. "How did you like it?"

"It was cool," Mimi said nonchalantly.

"Thanks," Luke said, smiling.

"So, Luke, listen," Amy said. "Can you give us a ride home?"

Luke shrugged. "Sure," he said. "Come on."

"What are you doing?" Mimi hissed. "Why are you hitting on him?"

Amy smiled. "If Sora gets Matt then I get Luke."

* * * *

"So, like," Sora said. "This is my building."

"Right," Matt said. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at her. "So, do you want to go out for pizza or something tomorrow?"

Sora smiled tentatively. "Um... maybe. Call me," she added, before entering her building.

Matt stared after her. Not the reaction he was hoping for but at least she didn't say no.

_She's gonna be mine_, he thought.

* * * *

"He asked you out?" Mimi shrieked. "He asked you out?"

Mimi had come over as soon as Luke had dropped her home.

"Yeah," Sora replied, shrugging.

"Did you say yes?" Mimi demanded.

"I said maybe," Sora replied, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Girl, you've got to be nuts not to say a flat-out yes to Matt Ishida," Mimi declared. "You have to admit, he's got charisma."

Sora sighed. "Mimi," she said. "If you like him so much, why don't you ask him out?"

"Because deep down I know you like him," Mimi pointed out. "Come on Sora. You can be so close-minded."

"Please. You're the one who's infatuated with him," Sora said. "You and your _he's got charisma_," Sora imitated in a high voice.

Mimi ignored her. "Listen, I have to get home," she said, heading towards the door. "And maybe in the morning you'll come to your senses."

Sora threw a pillow at her.

* * * *

The next morning, Sora woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. She sat up groggily and looked at the clock.

_Ten-thirty_, Sora thought, reaching for the phone. _Who exactly is awake at ten-thirty on a Sunday morning?_

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Uh... Sora?" a voice said. A male voice.

Sora struggled not to groan. "Um, yeah. Who's calling?"

"It's Matt," he replied.

"Oh. Hi," she said.

"Don't sound so enthusiastic," Matt said, laughing.

Sora couldn't help but smile. A sense of humor like Matt's was hard to find in a guy.

"Sorry," she replied. "You just, um, never mind. So, why did you call?"

"Well, since you asked," Matt said slyly. "Would you like to spend the day hanging out with me?"

"Hmm," Sora considered. "Sure, why not? I was going to go shopping with Hannah but she can be so..." she trailed off.

"Annoying," Matt supplied.

"Actually, I was thinking along the lines of bossy, irritating and bitchy," Sora corrected.

"Um, okay," Matt said. He changed the subject. "So, I thought we'd go to a chick flick then for pizza or something."

"Sounds great," Sora said. "Can you pick me up around three?"

"Sure," Matt said happily.

"See you later then," Sora said, hanging up the phone.

* * * *

"So, what did you think of the movie?" Matt asked.

"It was all right," Sora said. "But whatever."

"So, you up for pizza?" Matt asked.

"Actually, I'm kind of full," Sora admitted. "Why don't we go down to the Cue Cafe and have coffee and dessert or something?"

"Dessert?" Matt asked in amusement. "Before dinner?"

"I'm weird I know," Sora said, playfully. "Come on."

About ten minutes later, the two teens entered the cafe.

"How about that table?" Matt suggested, pointing to one by the window.

"Sure," Sora consented, shrugging.

"Hi, what can I get you?" a waitress asked once they'd settled into their seats.

"Um, coffee black, four sugars," Matt said.

The waitress nodded. "And you, Sora?" she asked. "Your usual?"

"Yeah, thanks, Betty," Sora replied casually.

"So that's decaf, white coffee and a cinnamon bun for Sora. And black coffee with four sugars for you?" Betty asked.

"Yes," Matt confirmed.

"Yes," Sora echoed.

"I'll be right back," Betty said.

"Wow," Matt said. "You must spend a lot of time here for the waitress's to know what you want."

"Actually, I used work here," Sora replied. "But then, Mimi and I got jobs at that clothing store in the mall."

"Oh," Matt replied.

When their food arrived, they talked in a 'just-friends' way.

_Sora's one-of-a-kind_, Matt thought after a while.

She didn't giggle or throw herself at him. In fact she'd been herself. She'd even made fun of him. He liked that.

"Hey, I better be heading home," Sora said. "It's already six."

"Yeah, your right," Matt said standing up. "Want a ride home?"

"No, I think I'm going to walk in the dark," Sora said sarcastically. "Of course."

Matt laughed. "Desserts on me," he added, throwing down a couple of bills.

"Such a gentleman," Sora said. 

* * * *

"Well," Sora said, stopping in front of her apartment. "Thanks for today Matt. I had fun." She pulled put her key and unlocked the door.

"My pleasure," Matt replied. "See you," he said, starting to walk down the hall.

"Oh, and Matt," Sora called.

"Yeah?" Matt asked, turning around.

"You do have charisma," she added, before closing the door behind her.


	5. Lessons in Dating

Lessons in Dating

--- Author's Note ---

Yeah! The fourth part is up! Thanx for all your reviews. It keeps me writing. So anyway, pleaz review this chapter to. Thanx.

* * * *

"I knew you'd go out with him Sora," Mimi cried, twirling her pom-poms.

It was Monday afternoon and Sora had stuck around to watch cheerleading practice.

"I didn't go out with him," Sora insisted. "We're just friends."

"The guy has the hots for you Sora," Mimi said.

"You don't know that," Sora replied.

"It's so like, duh," Mimi told her. "Lesson in dating number one: always give in when a hot guy asks you out."

"That's pathetic," Sora commented.

"But it can be useful," Hannah cut in. "Lesson number two: always let him choose where your going."

"That's stupid," Sora said.

Mimi sighed. "Sora, these are the rules to a happy and complete relationship."

"Look," Sora said. "I don't even want to date the guy. And even if I did, I'd want a complete and totally equal relationship."

Hannah sighed. "Okay whatever," she said. "Girls!" she called to the other cheerleaders.

The group gathered around them.

"Are we done yet Hannah?" Nikki complained.

"Yeah," Maria added. "You know how late we stayed today?"

"I just wanted to say we're finished," Hannah said, glaring at them.

"There is a God," Amy said, clasping her hands together.

The girls laughed.

"See you later," Sora said. "I've got to be heading home. It's a long walk."

"It's only a ten-minute walk," Nikki said.

"Is your car still in the shop, Sora?" Maria asked.

Sora nodded. "Yes."

"I'll walk with you," Mimi volunteered.

"Okay," Sora replied.

On the way to the parking lot, they passed Matt and his friend Tai.

"Lesson number three," Mimi whispered. "Always say hello to cute guys."

"Hi Sora," Tai said. "Hey Mimi," he added. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Sora replied.

"Well we've got to be going," Mimi added, walking faster. "Come on Sora."

Once the boys were out of earshot, Mimi gave her a look. "Why didn't you say anything to Matt?" she demanded.

"I told you he doesn't like me," Sora declared triumphantly. "He didn't say anything to me at all."

"What a jerk. Okay, that's it," Mimi seethed. "Lesson number four: if a guy blows you off, blow him off worse."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"In simple terms, if he ignores you... you ignore him," Mimi said, smirking.

Sora groaned. "This is getting way to complicated."

"Hey, if you get a boyfriend at least all those guys will stop bothering you," Mimi pointed out. "After all, no one would stand up to Matt Ishida."

"I thought you were pissed off at him," Sora said. "What happened to your _what a jerk_?"

"Well, no one can stay mad at him for long," Mimi said dreamily. "Especially when you think about his eyes."

Sora stared at her glassy-eyed friend. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked. Sora was starting to think maybe Mimi was a little weird upstairs. "Have you considered seeing a therapist?"

"Sora," Mimi exclaimed. "I'm not an insane maniac!"

"Whatever," Sora replied.

* * * *

"You should have seen your face Matt," Tai declared laughing. "You were all red before she came over!"

"What?" Matt demanded.

"When Sora was just coming out of the school, you were like _ohmigod_! And then, your all red and you-" Tai couldn't hold in his laughter anymore.

"It's not that funny," Matt snapped.

"Gee Matt," Tai commented. "Since when did you get nervous around women?"

"I'm not," Matt retorted.

"Riiight," Tai said, drawing the word out. "That's why you stared at the floor and didn't say a word to her when she said hi."

"Shut up," Matt warned him.

"You crack me up, Ishida," Tai said, before walking away.

* * * *

_Ring, ring._

Sora reached over and answered the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Sora?" a voice said. "Hey, it's me."

"Oh," Sora said. "Hi, um... Matt?"

"Yeah," Matt said laughing. "Listen, sorry for not saying hello or anything earlier, you know."

"Oh," Sora said. "That's okay. Um, is that all?"

"No," Matt said. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight? Just for pizza at Vito's."

Sora thought about it. "Sure," she replied. "It'll be fun. I'll meet you there at seven, okay?"

"Great," Matt exclaimed.

As soon as she hung up the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Sora asked.

"Sora, it's me," Mimi said. "Can I come over?"

"Sure," Sora replied. "You can help me choose what to wear."

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked, a note of curiosity in her voice.

"To Vito's with Matt," Sora replied.

"With Matt?" Mimi repeated. "I'll be over in two seconds."

Two seconds later (well, that's an exaggeration), Mimi arrived.

"You and Matt will be the hottest item to hit our stupid school since Hannah went out with Mr. Farley," was the first thing Mimi said.

"Hannah went out with Mr. Farley?" Sora exclaimed.

"It was a rumor," Mimi replied. "So, your just going to Vito's?" she added, going through Sora's closet.

Sora nodded. "Yes."

"Then wear this," Mimi declared, holding up a skirt that ended above the knee and a white top with a blue flower print.

"Hey," Sora said. "Thanks. That looks great."

"Well, hurry up and put it on," Mimi said impatiently. "What time are you leaving?"

"Seven," Sora said, slipping into the outfit.

Mimi sucked in her breath. "Perfect," she breathed. "This outfit is so you."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, it's already six-thirty," she exclaimed. "And I have to walk."

Mimi started down the hall while Sora locked the door to her apartment.

"Oh, and Sora," Mimi called, behind her shoulder.

"Yeah," Sora said, placing her key back into her purse.

"Lesson in dating number five: if he kisses you, kiss him back," Mimi said, giggling.


End file.
